


How to Start a Sunday

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [112]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is patient, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles is melodramatic, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/18/18: “agony, harmful, presence”





	How to Start a Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/18/18: “agony, harmful, presence”

“Denying me your presence is harmful!” Stiles whined from the bedroom. “I’m in agony!”

In the kitchen Derek heard every word, but wasn’t letting haste spoil his presentation.

Positioning a few hibiscus flowers on the tray as the last touch, he returned to their room.  

“You made breakfast in bed!” Stiles cheered.

“What’d you think I was doing in there?”

“Causing my suffering.”

But French toast, crispy bacon, and the expensive coffee Stiles loved eased his pain.

“I’d reward you but I couldn’t eat another thing,” he said at breakfast’s end.

Derek shrugged. “We can stay in bed _all_ day.”


End file.
